Battle of Fortune
by Mirage14
Summary: Michiru and her sister go into a fight which for the key to the universe


****

Battle of Fortune

Michiru and her sister 14 year old sister Kristy (me) sat in the living room of their shared apartment. They sat beside each other on the couch watching TV. Michiru then took the remote control and turned the TV off. "I guess we should be going to bed now. We need to keep our strength up for our up coming battles." Said Michiru. "I guess your right. And the attacks have been coming up more often lately too," I replied. "The end must be drawing near. We have to keep up our guard." With that, Michiru headed to her room and I headed for my room. 

I woke up with a start to the sound of the phone ringing early the next morning. "Ohhh, who could be phoning at this hour in the morning?" I slowly got out of my warm and comfy bed and answered the phone. "Hello?" "Do you know what time it is?!?!?…that's alright, I'm just tired right now…yeah, sure thing…k, bye." "Who was that?" asked Michiru. "My friend Sabrina. She wants me to swing by her place and help her carry some type of project to school this morning." "Oh, k." "Are you gonna be going to that big art festival this afternoon Michi?" "Yeah, I have a couple of paintings on display there. But before that I'm going out for tea with Setsuna. Since I'm up, I might as well get ready for that now." "Yeah, I guess I better get ready to head on over to Sabrina's."

*30 minutes later* 

"Bye Michi! See you later!" "Bye Kristy!" As I stepped outside of the apartment building, I stopped a moment to look at the scenery around me. The birds chirping, trees slowly swaying, the sun high above the earth and not a cloud in the sky. It was really beautiful. I was glad it was such a nice day outside, cause I had a long walk ahead of me heading to Sabrina's house. So I walked, and walked, and walked. *knock knock* Then a shy and quiet girl answered the door. None other than one of my best friends Sabrina. "Hi!" I said cheerfully. "Hi Kristy," she said. "I need to talk to you about something." She said almost cautiously. "What is it Sabrina?" I said with concern. She then led me into the study of their house. She sat down on the couch and motioned for me to sit next to her. "Well, what's wrong? Did something happen?" I asked. She looked at me with fear and sadness in her eyes. I was really worried about her at this point, I've never really seen her unhappy. She's usually cheerful. "Promise you won't tell nobody?" she asked. "Of course." I replied. "K, yesterday while I was walking home, a man approached me and give him some type of gem. I told him I didn't know what he was talking about and he slammed me into a brick wall. He said that he was coming back for me tonight and if I didn't give him the gem I'd be sorry." By this time she was in tears. I was shocked. Why in the world would somebody go after Sabrina? She was one of the nicest people you'd ever meet. I wasn't sure, but I sure was gonna find out. I'm not gonna let some idiot hurt my friend. I just hugged her and she cried for a long time till there were no tears left for her to shed. "Don't you worry Sabrina. I won't let anybody hurt you. Never." I told her. "Thank you, but how do you plan on stopping this guy? He's really tall and well built. I don't think we stand much of a chance against him." "Um, Sabrina, tell me a bit more about this gem he was asking you for." I said. "I don't know anything about that. But he did mention something about it holding the key to the universe." She replied. Gem…key to the universe…the crystal!! That guy was after the crystal! He must be somebody from the Negaverse. I guess this is a job for Sailor North Star and Sailor Neptune. Michiru and I are looking for the crystal that will help us save the universe. It is suppose to be possessed within a person of which holds a pure heart. Could Sabrina be the holder of the crystal? I'm not sure, but I better call Michi bout this. 

*Later*

"Yeah, and I think that Sabrina might be the holder of the crystal." I said as I spoke into my communicator. "Could be, I better go over there so we can both guard her just in case. I'll be there in a bit." *Click* I shut my communicator and headed back to Sabrina's room. She was sitting on her bed just staring out the window. I could tell she was really freaked out about this. Boy, will she ever be freaked out when/if she finds out me and Michiru and sailor scouts.

Within a little bit Michiru was over and we were all sitting in her bedroom talking the whole thing over. Then all of a sudden there was a bright flash and all of our surroundings disappeared around us. It was just pitch black, the only thing I could see was Michi and Sabrina. Michi and I each exchanged a look and we both held up our power pens and shouted, "North Star Celestial Power!" "Neptune Planet Power!" Then in a split second we were surrounded by an array of ribbons and lights. Then we stood in our planet poses. Sabrina looked like she was gonna pass out. "Sabrina, I'm Sailor North Star as well as Kristy. And Michiru here is Sailor Neptune." I said. She just nodded. "I got really bad vibes bout this place." Stated Neptune. I agreed. Then a very dim light filled the area. Then a figure appeared. "Oh no! It's that man again!" screamed Sabrina. Neptune and I stepped out in front of Sabrina and stood in a protective stance. "Oh, come now sailor scouts. I'm not looking to fight you. I just want the crystal from your little friend back there. After I've done that, I won't need to worry about you, instead I'll destroy you along with the universe." He calmly stated. "You'll have to get through us to get to her!" we said in sync. "Fine then. Your loss." With that he jumped at us with a dark glowing sword held out in front of him. "Neptune deep submerge" The attack slammed into his sword and tossed him back . I then attacked him with my North star shockwave (think uranus world shaking). He just layed that after that. "That was too easy. There's got to be something else." Said Neptune. I just surveyed the scene. "Is he dead?" asked Sabrina in a shaky voice. As we turned our attention to her, without our knowing, the man got up at lightening speed and attacked Neptune with a powerful attack . She flew up against the wall and lay there unconcious. "Neptune!" I screamed. "Hehe, I'm not that easy to beat." He said. "Urgh, you're gonna pay for that!" I yelled. I then attacked him with my Star Sword. It was an ongoing battle and I was starting to tire out. He was without a doubt one of the best warriors I've ever seen. Everytime I attacked him, he either dodged it or blocked it. And I definitely don't have slow attacks. Not only was he fast, but he was really strong. I looked back a couple of times to see if Neptune had waken up yet. She was still laying there. I was starting to really worry about her. I shouldn't have looked back again, cause when I did, he swiped at me with his sword and slice my arm. I fell back and knocked my head on something really hard like a rock. The world around me starting dimming. "Oh shit!" I thought, "not now, don't black out now. I still gotta help Neptune and Sabrina." I slowly got up and by the time my vision cleared up, I could see that the man was trying to extract the crystal from Sabrina's body. But nothing was coming out. Maybe she wasn't the carrier of the crystal. But no time to think about that now. Just as I was about to attack him, I felt somebody grab my arm, I spun around in shock. It was Neptune. "You're ok!" "Yeah, yeah, but we gotta double team him. That way we should be able to beat him." She said. I nodded my head in agreement. "North Star Shockwave!" "Neptune Deep Submerge!" Our attacks combined to form one mega attack. It then nailed that creep in the back and he disinigrated into nothing. "Got him!" exclaimed Neptune. I then ran over to Sabrina. She was really shook up bout the whole thing, but I could tell she was gonna be ok. I guess she wasn't the holder of the crystal. So I guess we'll have to keep searching.

The End

*I know, I know. It was really lame. But please forgive me since it sucked. This is my first fanfic. Hopefully I'll get better soon. Tell me what cha thing about it. Thanx*


End file.
